<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invader Zim Short Stories (Music Meme) by Mizzztery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570125">Invader Zim Short Stories (Music Meme)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzztery/pseuds/Mizzztery'>Mizzztery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Angry Gaz (Invader Zim), Apocalypse, BAMF Gaz (Invader Zim), Challenge Response, Cute GIR (Invader Zim), Fluff and Angst, Frenemies Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), GIR &amp; Zim Parent-Child Relationship (Invader Zim), GIR Causing Problems (Invader Zim), Gaz Being Gaz (Invader Zim), Gen, Good Parent Professor Membrane, Horror, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Older Dib (Invader Zim), Revenge, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), Tumblr Memes, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzztery/pseuds/Mizzztery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen this music meme challenge around fanfiction.net and loved what stories people came with so I wanted to try it myself. So I picked Invader Zim characters because I love them! Let me know what you think and if you decide to try this! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invader Zim Short Stories (Music Meme)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music Meme<br/>1.	Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship etc.<br/>2.	Put your music program of choice on shuffle/random<br/>3.	For each song,  write something inspired by the song, you only have the song length, no pre planning and no writing after the song is over<br/>4.	Do 10 songs and include song name and artist<br/>A/N: I obviously pick Invader Zim because that’s what I’m fixated on right now. Let the creative juices flow and it hopefully I don’t take too long lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <audio></audio><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">1.Great Big White World -Marilyn Manson</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Zim and Gir were cruising through space until they came across the familiar milky way galaxy they visited all those years ago.</p>
<p>“Master! Master! The piggy planet!!! It’s the pig planet! Can we go? Please? PLEASE??” Gir squealed with excitement. Zim sighed not thrilled with the idea. It had been over 100 years since they last came to this place. Zim wasn’t even sure if the planet was even capable of sustaining life anymore. The once blue and green orb was now gray and burgundy, from what he could see from space there were many tornadoes and earthquakes of an astronomical scale still occurring. How strange it was to have been what he thought was an Invader and to look upon this planet’s destruction with remorse. He knew it was coming… not at the hands of him or even the Irken empire but the humans themselves. Gaz left with Zim sometime ago when she was in her 30s, she had begged Dib to come with but he decided to stay on Earth with their father, convinced that they could come up with a way to reverse the damages the Earth had endured…it seems they failed.</p>
<p>“Awww the planet’s broken… no more piggies to play with! Whaaa whaat am I gonna play with now???” Gir started to sob. Zim leaned back in his chair as his chest started to rattle… he didn’t know how to console his little robot. How could he when he couldn’t even console himself? He had been a mess since Gaz died of old age four years ago, he didn’t even know why he wanted to continue living and often looked at his wrist containing his self destruct sequence wondering why he didn’t just end it all. Suddenly the little cyan eyed robot hugged him tightly!</p>
<p>“Well at least I have you MASTER! I LOVES YOU!” Gir yelled happily.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh yeah… That’s why” he thought</em>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><strong><span class="u"> Lashed To The Slave's Stick-Nile</span></strong></li>
</ol>
<p>The once feeble Dib had now become the ultimate evil necromancer bringing forth the end of all things! He had even killed his own father in cold blood! He cackled evilly upon the corpses of the very people he had sworn to protect, to save! He was supposed to save the earth not enslave it! Despite his best efforts even Zim could not best this formidable foe! He couldn’t even get near him, his lasers were just repelled and his battle mechs destroyed by some unseen power! It was baffling! It was degrading! How can such a puny human possess such power? Zim stood before the crazed human wondering what his next move should be before Dib struck the Irken with lightning speed sending him flying into Dib’s old bedroom of all places, upon which was an opened spell drive from ancient Egypt… he wasn’t fighting Dib at all! Dib was possessed by an evil Egyptian God! He came to this realization too late as Dib summoned an army of mummies to feast upon his enemy.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">3.Robotnik metal themes by Stephen Platt on YouTube (I have weird taste I know)</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>He knew it was coming but he didn’t think the Invasion would happen so soon! Dib, Gaz and Professor Membrane were arming themselves with all of the weapons Membrane originally intended for Santa but now seeing the bigger threat turned his attention to the alien invaders who were rampaging the Earth! “Gaz! I built this star craft especially with you in mind! With all your hand eye coordination flying this and firing simultaneously should be easy for you!” Gaz nodded and got into the futuristic vehicle with a vicious smirk ready to kill some Irkens! “Dib this is my most powerful battle mech! I know you’ll make me proud son! If worse comes to worse… use the nukes! You and your sister will be safe in these vehicles… but only in a worse case scenario! I cannot stress that enough!” Membrane informed. Dib was ready!</p>
<p> “LET’S FUCKING DO THIS Muhahaha!” He laughed and stormed off in the battle mech decimating everything he saw (which unfortunately included civilians) mad with power! He even accidently shot at Gaz</p>
<p>“Hey Einstein I’m on your side!” she yelled on her intercom.</p>
<p>Dib snapped out of it “Sorry Gaz!”</p>
<p>They were doing surprisingly well against the Irken Armada but they forgot about one thing…</p>
<p>The massive! “I don’t know what you pitiful lifeforms think you’re accomplishing but we assure you it is FUTILE!” a thunderous voice yelled overhead.</p>
<p>Dib gulped “I… don’t think that’s Zim… must be those tall guys!” Dib fired at the massive but his weapons had no effect!</p>
<p>“Hahahahaha! Stupid Earthlings! No wonder they couldn’t even kill Zim!”</p>
<p>Speaking of which Zim’s voot cruiser whooshed by Dib’s battle mech!</p>
<p>“You’ll never penetrate their defenses with your puny primitive weapons Dib! Watch and learn!” Zim snarled and Fired plasma lasers from his voot that de activated the Massive’s shields!</p>
<p>“Now Dib Monkey launch the nukes!!!”</p>
<p>“How’d you kn.. Oh nevermind!” Dib stuttered and pushed the giant nuke button while locking on the Massive! However one nuke didn’t do the job it only dented it.</p>
<p>“Damnit! I only have 2 more!” Dib panicked as the Massive was powering up to attack</p>
<p>“I DON’T HAVE A CHOICE!”  he screamed as he fired another nuke bracing himself for all the damage it would do.</p>
<p>That time did it the Massive exploded, everyone aboard surely must be dead unfortunately it seemed everything else was too. Yes Dib and Gaz survived the nuclear explosion but nothing else did… Not even Zim.</p>
<p>Dib was searching the ruins for anything salvageable when he came across the body of his old foe! He was shocked! He thought Zim would’ve had a plan in place to protect himself from the nuclear blasts! Why else would Zim tell him to use the nukes? He would never sacrifice his life for others… right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">4.One Piece Ost- To The Grand Line</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Can I open my eyes now?” Gaz asked impatiently her arms crossed sitting in the passenger seat of the Voot Cruiser.</p>
<p>“Patience Love Pig… have another fizzy beverage we’re almost there” Zim replied with a big grin excited to show her an extremely rare sight. He took her to a galaxy seemingly blanketed in stars even more so than other galaxies. “Okay little Gaz you can open your eyes now!”</p>
<p>She did so and her normally squinted eyes were now fully opened and basking in all of the mesmerizing beauty of space. Zim was pleased with himself as it’s an extremely difficult task to get her to like ANYTHING. The amazement on her face, the excitement in her voice… he had caused that.</p>
<p>“The real treat is yet to come little Gaz! Only once every 70 years in this galaxy…. A arrangement of shooting stars will fly right past us at this very spot” he explained</p>
<p>Her face turned into a scowl “That doesn’t sound safe!” she complained</p>
<p>“Safe is boring! Besides Zim has already armed the Voot Cruiser with the most powerful shields available! We’ll be fine” Zim assured her. Gaz wasn’t convinced.</p>
<p>Then the barrage of shooting stars started flying past them as Zim said narrowly missing them as they flew past. Despite the danger they were in Gaz was enjoying the glittering death stars as they passed lighting up the sky!</p>
<p>But of course nothing good can ever last! One of the shooting stars hit the Voot Cruiser in just the right spot to deactivate the shields and send them crashing into a nearby planet…</p>
<p>“Argh!!! Stupid I told you it wasn’t safe!” Gaz groaned picking herself up from the crashed vehicle.</p>
<p>“…....Zim is sorry I don’t know what went wrong! The Tallests said I have the most advanced technology especially when it comes to shields!” he ranted while picking glass out of his arms.</p>
<p>Gaz sighed “Well even though we almost died a horrible death… I still had a good time…” she whispered and kissed him on the cheek, leaving the Irken a sputtering, blushing mess.</p>
<p><strong><span class="u">5.Korn</span></strong>-<strong><span class="u">Trash</span></strong></p>
<p>Dib had held a secret for many years… secretly he had been in contact with Tak. Part of him felt guilty like a traitor to his race! Here he was ranting about how evil Zim and the Irken empire was and yet here he was also yearning for the Irken female who had actually tried to destroy his planet with more success than Zim ever did. He held onto her ship and claimed it was to only to help destroy Zim but no that wasn’t the truth… he was trying to find her! The only one who treated him with any kind of respect! They only one who indulged him and his theories. Of course he thought she could’ve just been acting! Irkens are manipulative after all! But he couldn’t help the urge to see her again, if only just to get closure or even help her! After years he had finally established a connection to her and found she has been on a distant planet not far from Earth. They had a plan to meet after midnight and of course Dib was nervous. He gulped and sniffed himself to make sure he didn’t put too much cologne on “<em>What the fuck is wrong with me?” he thought to himself</em>.</p>
<p>“psst! Over here human!” she whispered.</p>
<p>He followed the voice and there she was in her human disguise more beautiful than he remembered. Her blue hair was longer now and she was considerably curvier <em>“Remember Dib she’s just a short alien under that disguise” </em>he reminded himself… trying not to get lost in those violet eyes of hers.</p>
<p>“You’ve grown up nicely Dib!” she whispered and touched his cheek causing a blush from him.</p>
<p>His voice cracked “Umm Yeah umm thanks you… you look nice too” he laughed nervously hating how dorky he sounded.</p>
<p>“You wanted to help me yes?” she looked at him curiously</p>
<p>“Of course Tak! I’ve missed you so much! There’s so much I’ve wanted to say! So much I’ve wanted to make up for!” he rambled before she grabbed the taller human by the collar making him eye level with her before crashing her lips on his!</p>
<p>She deepened the kiss sticking her snake like tongue into his mouth and wrapped around his. Dib was enjoying this greatly as his hands started to roam her body.</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed and she bit down hard on his tongue while her disguise disappeared. He yelped in pain but couldn’t scream as she was still clamped on his tongue and seemed to suck the blood from it with the evilest of looks in her purple eyes.</p>
<p>He struggled but she swiftly kicked him in the balls and then proceeded to eat the rest of his tongue! She released her PAK legs and pinned him down!</p>
<p>“Oh pitiful Dib! Did you forget? YOU RUINED MY MISSION! You helped my ENEMY! Did you really think I’d just jump back into your arms? DISGUSTING human!” She shrieked and stabbed him repeatedly with her PAK legs… He was still alive.</p>
<p>“I’ll just leave you here to bleed out! You can relive every stupid decision you’ve made until you die a slow death… okay that’s one down…. Two more to go” she said.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">6.The Neverending Story (omg wtf why??)</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Gir was sitting in the living room watching the ever annoying movie with glee! Making a mess with his popcorn and blaring the TV!</p>
<p>Zim emerged from the toilet  unamused “Gir! told you not to watch this movie anymore! You ALWAYS cry when that horse dies!!!”</p>
<p>“NOT UH!”</p>
<p>“UH HUH!”</p>
<p>“Nos I don’t!!!” he screamed. Zim walked over to the TV to turn it off causing Gir to wail around the house and slam Zim into the Tv repeatedly “I WANNA WATCH IT!!! I NEED TO WATCH IT!!!!!” he wailed!</p>
<p>Zim grunted “FINE! But you better not cry when that stupid horse dies!”</p>
<p>{40 minutes later}</p>
<p>Zim was working on his latest scheme in his lab when a loud screech was heard from above</p>
<p>“ARTAX!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! WHYYYYYYY”</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">7.Hallowed By Thy Name -Iron Maiden</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>It had been 3 weeks since the former enemies had been captured by the Irken Armada. They were weak and beaten. This was surely the end of them both. Zim and Dib both were to be executed at Judgementia. Gir had been destroyed and no one knows what happened to mini moose, Professor Membrane or Gaz. They were being escorted to a dungeon in the Massive Zim seemed to be familiar with. Dib started to worry when he saw Zim start to panic.</p>
<p>“Zim! Where are they taking us?” Dib asked</p>
<p>A tall Irken soldier kicked and punched Dib and shouted at him in what he assumed to be Irken language.</p>
<p>The guards forced both Zim and Dib to their knees before the Tallests entered the room glaring upon them, snickering.</p>
<p>“Oh this is funny! Zim you really thought you and this huge headed life form could stop THE ENTIRETY OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE?” Red laughed maniacally</p>
<p>“Haha I’m tempted to keep the human as a pet! His cranium amuses me! But alas those who defy the empire must die!” Purple rambled</p>
<p>Red nudged Purple and gave him a glare “Really?”</p>
<p>“Whaat? Look how cute and helpless he is!” Purple blushed and pointed at Dib who wanted to vomit.</p>
<p>“Anyways FOOLS! I’m sure Zim already knows but we’re here to teach you both a lesson before your execution! What your actions have led to! Bring them out!” Red ordered and snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>More Irken guards dragged a beaten, chained, and blindfolded Professor Membrane and Gaz and threw them in front of the two prisoners.</p>
<p>Red sneered and circled Zim “Tsk tsk tsk! Wow Zim I can’t believe THIS is what you betrayed us for!” he pointed to the humans in disgust.</p>
<p>Zim stood quietly trying his best to not show any emotion, he didn’t even blink one would think he wasn’t even breathing. Dib was sweating bullets and gritting his teeth trying to fight his anger but no use.</p>
<p>“You alien fucks! You already have me and Zim! We’re the ones who tried to destroy you! My dad and Gaz have nothing to do with it! Let them go!” he wailed</p>
<p>Purple picked Dib by his neck shackle and pinched his cheeks “Oh my God Red! Please reconsider! Listen to how cute and screechy his voice is! Its so cute I can’t stand it!” he begged.</p>
<p>“We have other human prisoners! This one has to die!” Red snapped.</p>
<p>Purple pouted and glared at Red before licking Dib’s cheek and releasing his hold on him.</p>
<p>Red looked to Zim again, a bit frustrated that he wasn’t acting like he thought he would. An idea occurred to him “Zim it seems you’re not as upset as I thought you would be… perhaps these humans don’t mean as to you as I thought…” he pondered with his claw on his chin “You want to be an Invader Zim? A true Invader? Redeem yourself to the Empire?” Red questioned looking upon the defeated defect for any sort of emotion. “Zim? Are you in there or am I wasting my time?” he asked as he kicked him in the back of the head.</p>
<p>“I’m listening…” he grunted</p>
<p>“Good I’ll be willing to turn a blind eye to ALLL of this, if you kill these humans yourself right now” Red proposed with a grin.</p>
<p>Dib gasped and Purple whined “HEY! That’s not fair! I’d rather Zim die than the cute human male!”</p>
<p>Red slapped Purple making Purple flinch and submit.</p>
<p>“….Zim agrees” he answered quietly.</p>
<p>“WHAAAAT! HOW COULD YOU! THIS NEVER EVEN WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU!” Dib protested trying to get out of his shackles to strangle the alien. Purple blushed looking at him</p>
<p>“I hate you so much right now Red! Look at how fired up he is uhhh!” Purple moaned and fanned his face.</p>
<p>Red ignored him and pointed to the guard holding Gaz… “Start with her! Make the male watch!” he ordered.</p>
<p>Dib fought harder now and blood gushing from his arms as he tried to escape! To help his baby sister in anyway that he could “You can’t do this! Kill me if you want but not her!” he shrieked and Purple got behind him and put his claw over his mouth</p>
<p>“Shhh it’ll be all be over soon my little human” he whispered and held him close.</p>
<p>Zim’s hands were released from his shackles by Red and he uncovered Gaz’s face revealing her murderous glare that he was so fond of. The two lovers exchanged looks as Zim grabbed her and quickly undid her shackles before anyone noticed and whispered in her ear. It appeared that Zim kicked her down as she yelled in pain. “STUPID HYOMAN!” He yelled and looked to Red to make sure he was paying attention.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Gaz was ready to make her move… Zim had sneaked her a weapon she was closer to her father than Dib but she had to be sneaky about it. She stayed on the ground pretending to be in pain. Zim walked over to her and pretended to kick her again and then threw her over to Membrane.</p>
<p>“Geez Zim! She break up with you or something?” Red laughed.</p>
<p>“Haha no my Tallest! I just enjoy prolonging the suffering of my enemies!” Zim laughed nervously while slightly worried he threw her to hard.</p>
<p>Gaz groaned but seen the guard by her father was knocked out she grabbed Membrane’s hand and sneakily undid his shackles.</p>
<p>Zim saw this only one left to free was Dib who was being slightly assaulted by Purple at the moment</p>
<p><em>“Shit this is going to be difficult” </em>Zim thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">8.Black And White-Static-X</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Dib was really excited after work to try a new spell drive he found on the ground by a dumpster of all places. “Can you believe it Gaz? A completely functional spell drive was just left alone to rot? All this potential power gone to waste! It’s a good thing I picked it up!” he explained with glee to his brooding sister who wasn’t in the mood.</p>
<p>“Or maybe someone threw it away for a reason…” she grumbled</p>
<p>Dib frowned “You just… you just don’t get it…” he inserted the spell drive into the computer “ Now let’s see what powers you’ll bestow upon me my little spell drive” he spoke as he typed on the computer eager to see what was in store for him</p>
<p>The data on the drive was unintelligible “kcusluos” spell</p>
<p>Dib pounded his fist in the desk “kcusluos! What the hell does that mean?” he whined but was still tempted to activate the spell..</p>
<p>Gaz sighed in frustration at her brother before leaving. Last time Dib activated a spell he wasn’t sure about he cast it on her and well it did NOT turn out well.</p>
<p>Dib pouted “Fine then I’ll find out by myself!’ he activated the spell. He was knocked out his seat and twitched on the ground. His vision started to blur and darken repeatedly.</p>
<p>He felt like he was leaving his body but stuck at the same time. A terrifying sensation he was desperate to stop this struggle between his body and soul. He tried to scream “GAZ!!! GAZ HELP ME!!”</p>
<p>Between the flashes of darkness he searched desperately for her while being helpless on the floor. He could hear himself but could anyone else?</p>
<p>Gaz walked back into the room.</p>
<p>“Gaz! HELP ME! SOMETHING IS WRONG! HELP ME!”</p>
<p>She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and poked at him.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t hear me… why can’t she hear me???”</p>
<p>She calls her Dad “Dad Dib cast some kind of stupid spell on himself and now he’s just laying on the floor drooling! No no you don’t have to come home I just thought it was funny” she grinned as she hung up and started to take pictures.</p>
<p>“Zim’s gonna love this” she laughed.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">9.Careless Whisper-George Michael</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Torque Smackey was getting ready in a mirror. Making sure his hair was perfect, that he had no wrinkles in his clothes and practicing all the perfect things he would say to his date. “I can’t believe this actually happening! I’m going out on a date with the hottest chick I’ve ever seen!” he beamed “Who would’ve thought Zim would have such a hot cousin!”</p>
<p>An awkward Dib stood in the doorway waiting impatiently. “Not that I’m complaining but why am I here again?”</p>
<p>“To make me look cooler! In case I start getting tongue tied like a dork! With you there even if that happens I still won’t be as dorky as you!” Torque explained.</p>
<p>“Gee Thanks!” Dib sighed. He didn’t have to do this but he was going to spy on the date anyway since it was someone all too familiar and he wanted to ensure nothing happened to his classmate or the rest of mankind!</p>
<p>The two men headed into the restaurant “Oh my God there she is! How do I look?” Torque asked panicky</p>
<p>“Like a spaz! Just calm down” Dib suggested as he tried to peak at the girl in question</p>
<p>
  <em>“NO WAY!” he thought to himself.</em>
</p>
<p>There “she” was in a long blonde wig, purple face and flowing dress.</p>
<p>“Hope I haven’t kept you waiting long Minnie! May I just say you are simply breath taking! I’ve never laid eyes on such beauty before!” Torque gushed</p>
<p>“Nyah!”</p>
<p>Dib rolled his eyes <em>“What the hell Zim? What kind of stupid plan is THIS?” he thought to</em> himself</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">10.Motorhead- The Game</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was supposed to be glorious. Gaz had been looking forward to it all week! An all out battle tournament style. A new Mortal Kombat Virtual Realty Game was released and she couldn’t wait unleash hell on all those who would dare challenge her. Unfortunately an old foe had sabotaged the event…. Iggins. He ransacked the game store where the tournament was to be held. He stole every single copy and smashed the machines to smithereens! How did she know it was Iggins? When she arrived a note was left</p>
<p>“<em>I know you’re reading this Gaz! How does it feel to have your game stolen from you a second time? THIS IS WHY I’M THE SUPERIOR GAMER! You will never win! You wont find me this time! I’m long gone out of this country! No more fatalities for you! If you want your precious game back you will call me at 5am your time zone! I’ll be waiting- IGGINS!”</em></p>
<p>She growled and tore the paper apart! The ground beneath her started to shake and crumble around her as her stunned older brother looked at her in fear! He knows what’s coming. Her familiar purple aura surrounded her and her eyes turned red.</p>
<p>“Gaz? Hey come on we can order it online! What do you say?” he asked sheepishly in a desperate attempt to calm her down as lightning now crashed through the skies.</p>
<p>Surprisingly it worked… she calmed down eyes returning to normal and dark aura disappeared…  But a wicked grin formed on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m okay now Dib, why don’t you go home I’ll be there soon… I’ve got some calls to make”</p>
<p>{Meanwhile In Mexico}</p>
<p>“Hahahaha! I bet Gaz is soooo pissed right now! Not only did I steal all the games but I ruined the tournament! Hahaha!” he cackled and sipped a juice box.</p>
<p>“Yeahhhh I don’t think this was a good idea at all… stealing is wrong and ughhh now we have to live in mexico and I don’t know spanish” his depressed dad ranted.</p>
<p>“Silence Father! This is just a slight inconvenience! A means to an end! Phase one was getting my revenge! Phase two is getting her to admit that I’m the superior gamer phase 3 is her falling in love with my obvious gamer skill!” he grinned.</p>
<p>Suddenly the lights went out</p>
<p>“Ughhhh we lost power! HOW ANNOYING!”</p>
<p>Iggins looked scared “no… no it couldn’t be… how could she possibly find me?”</p>
<p>Above them they heard what sounded like metal clanking</p>
<p>“WHAT IS THAT!!! UGHH”</p>
<p>Iggins shuddered “It’s it’s nothing just a really bad storm outside! Yeah yeah!”</p>
<p>“It’s Sunny outside!!”</p>
<p>“Shut up Dad!”</p>
<p>He did but not in the way Iggins had hoped. He heard a sharp “shhhhink” sound followed by a thump. Iggins started gasping for air as he feared the worst.</p>
<p>“Dad? Daaaaaaad!” he screeched looking aimlessly in the dark until met with a familiar death stare lit only by a ominous aura and red eyes. He screamed and tried to run but bumped into someone else who had even bigger red eyes.</p>
<p>“HhhhHhhhhHhhhhow....how....h”</p>
<p>“Iggins… You’ve gone too far this time! I spared your life once apparently that was a mistake on my end” she calmly spoke as she started circling him “As a gamer myself… I will NOT make the same mistake twice… I intended to come here and end your PATHETIC life but for the wrath you have so invoked within me… I have something far worse in store”</p>
<p>Iggins was gasping for air apparently having a panic attack</p>
<p>“Ew he’s DISGUSTING Gaz! He SMELLS! You sure you don’t want to just kill him?” Zim asked</p>
<p>“Ahhhhh nooooo please nooo!” Iggins cried</p>
<p>Gaz grabbed Iggins by the neck squeezing it hard “Oh no no no THIS PUNK is going to be used for EXTREMELY PAINFUL experiments! He will be my very own guinea pig!”</p>
<p>“Gross! But if that’s what you want Gaz love that’s what you get!” Zim laughed and stabbed a syringe into Iggins neck. He gasped and everything turned black.</p>
<p>He awoke to find himself in agonizing pain particularly in his hands… wait he looked where his hands would be to see that he no longer had hands… he had hooves! He tried to scream but instead oinked!</p>
<p>His distorted vision cleared slightly to where he saw a blurry purple haired human… she walked up to him with a grin</p>
<p>“Oh good you’re awake! I’m sure you’ve already noticed but I decided to make you an ACTUAL pig instead of a guinea pig! It suits you more…” she explained</p>
<p>Zim shouted from across the room “Still think we should’ve killed him instead!”</p>
<p>“But now Gir has a playmate! Right Gir?”</p>
<p>A happy hyper little robot jumped up from behind her</p>
<p>“YAAAAAAAAAAAY This is the BIGGEST PIGGY EVER!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Holy Crap! That was harder than I thought!!! Anyways some of these were embarrassing but I did the challenge honestly as difficult as it was! And I KNOW I didn’t finish the Iron Maiden story but I ran out of time! :( And also KUDOS to those who noticed my nods to starfox 64 and shao kahn lol Anyways thanks for reading this meaningless drabble and if you want to try it you can (and let me know if you do I love seeing what people come up with)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>